The Obelisk of Lost Souls
The Obelisk of Lost Souls is the origin of the Shadowed Men, and exists in another dimension. According to lore, its masters observe and experiment upon the beings of Norrath. The Orcs call the place Rakash'Azat. The Shadowmen themselves call it the . This is a very large dungeon with dozens of bosses spread across 4 different floors, covering a range of 15 levels. It is also one of the least-used dungeons by players, although farmers camp it heavily almost all the time, but still it a good alternative to the busier dungeons in this level range. Entrances Most overland zones have entrances to the obelisk, which are enabled by slaying the level 35ish shadow guardians that protect it. These entrances lead to the cavern level (see below). The Feerrott entrance is always open however, and does not require killing any guardians. *Feerrott (-960, 500) - see note below *Antonica (-2213, -913) *Commonlands (-1033, 490) *Nektulos Forest (-104, -2231) *Thunderring Steppes (1200, 900) *Zek (50, -200) *Enchanted Lands (Camp Ghobber?) NOTE The entrance in Feerrott allows players to skip the cavern and start inside the obelisk itself, thus bypassing the first locked door. However, if you die, your only option is to respawn in the cavern, so you will probably want to complete Entrance Into the Obelisk eventually. Areas #'Cavern' (level 37-40) #*This is a vast open area surrounding the obelisk. The entrance/exit to the zone is at the north end of the cavern. You must complete a quest to open the door into the obelisk itself. #*Inspect a scroll at the cavern entrance to get the access quest Entrance Into the Obelisk to unlock the obelisk door. #'First Floor' (level 41-43) #*This floor contains numerous named mobs and a handful of quests. You must complete an access quest to open the door to the second floor. #*Speak to the Book of Summoning (-25.24, 590.28, 349.09) to get the access quest Summoning the Creator to unlock the door to the second floor. #'Second Floor' (level 43-46) #*This floor contains a maze and a couple of named mobs that must be killed to proceed to the third floor. #*Slay The Labyrinth Shadow (level 46) to open the southern exits from the maze. #*Slay Keeper of Nihility (level 45) to open the door to the portal to the third floor. (50, 450) #'Third Floor' (level 46-50) #*This floor contains roughly 10 rooms each of which can spawn a boss mob. You must complete an access quest to earn access to the final part of the obelisk, which is an instance called The Vestibule. #*Complete the ring event in either of the southern chambers to get the access quest List of Acquisitions for the Continuing of Research to enter The Vestibule. #*'NOTE' A level 55 raid encounter is found in the northernmost room, consisting of three evil eyes. #'The Vestibule' (level 46-50) #*This instance contains two additional ring events with named bosses. #*'NOTE' It appears that you lose access permanently if you do not complete the ring events the first time through. It also appears that the access quest is no longer required for entry. 18 hour reuse timer starts as soon as any mob is killed. Quests *Entrance Into the Obelisk *Summoning the Creator *List of Acquisitions for the Continuing of Research Named Monsters Cavern: *Wurmjaw (level 38 epic X2) - south end of cavern *Zygoth the Watcher (level 39) - at obelisk door *Soul Harvester Kul (level 37) *Soul Harvester Zej (level 38) *Soul Harvester Gron (level 39) *Soul Harvester Na (level 40) First Floor: *Book of Summoning (level 44) - quest NPC *The Creator of Shadows (level 44) *The Harbinger (level 44) *Torment Dervish (level 43) *Avulsor (level 43) - in torture chamber *Paraxroz (level 43) - in eastern room *Troxlep (level 44) - can spawn at any spot in room (-30, 340) *Xychlzys (level 44) - roams balcony in archive room (-20, 380) Second Floor: *The Labyrinth Shadow (level 44) - roams maze - opens southern doors when killed *Gorusk Flayfist and Bondur Flayfist (encountered, level 45) - spawn when the Keeper is hailed, after a wave of trashmobs *Keeper of Nihility (level 45) - in lower room, accessed from south end - opens door to third level when killed Third Floor: *Medium of Cron (level 50) *Medium of Iza (level 49) *Medium of Dyrt (level 48) *Medium of Odris (level 48) *Medium of Lysys (level 48) *Medium of Norrath (level 50) *Mitalla the Voice (level 50) - final mob of ring events in south-east room *The Soloist (level 51) - final mob of ring events in south-west room *Brixx (level 55) - epic raid *Braxx (level 55) - epic raid *Borxx (level 55) - epic raid The Vestibule: *Medium of Hykor (level 50) - opens second door when killed *Malisient (level 49) - spawns after placing goblins on altar See Also Dungeon Timeline